In the main, sump pumps employed in the basements of homes, commercial buildings, etc., operate rather infrequently. However, it is extremely important that, when a substantial amount of water commences to accumulate in the sump (as for example during a storm), the pump will go into action to do its job of removing that water. Serious monetary, etc., losses can occur if the water is not removed and, of course, this is the purpose of installing the sump pump. To the end of ensuring reliable pump operation, various precautions are taken such as the use of a back-up battery operated pump, controls which will warn of malfunctions in the main pump or the back-up pump, etc. Such precautions are discussed in greater detail in the above identified patent.
The present invention is primarily directed to improvements in the organization and structure of the mechanical components that are used in the sump per se to the end of achieving an apparatus which is more reliable, less likely to be subject to mechanical damage or breakdown, and can more easily be inspected for the possible existence of malfunction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sump pump apparatus which is comparatively easy to install, even when the installation is performed by relatively inexperienced labor, as for example, by the home do-it-yourselfer.
Further objects and avantages will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.